


Never Wanted This

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 2018 ship week, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Fights, Freeform, M/M, pre amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: This isn't what I wanted. He didn't mean it. But in a sick twist of fate, his wish is granted.TajiHana Ship Week Day 1: Amnesiac AU





	Never Wanted This

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a pre-amnesia thing and I played with my writing style a little bit for this one so I apologize if this came out awkward. Which character is which is basically up to you

Shouts and careless words yell in the moment. Tempers flare like fires breathing in oxygen and growing with each foolhardy sentence tossed about. Chasms rip open with each insecurity exploited - so wide that simple words or gestures will never fill the gaps.

_Impulsivity… Anger… Resentment…_

The symbols of love and trust. Memories lie scattered on the floor. They wait for someone to pick up the pieces but they remain - broken. Doors slam and there’s the sound of an engine roaring to life. Tires spin on pavement, filling the air with their screeching in their haste to escape, and in their wake silence falls.

Boiling blood cools ever slowly. Breaths shake and hitch ever so slightly. The fiery red leaves an ache - deep and empty. Realization settles in and sobs ripple through the air with raw emotion.

_Reckless… Rash… Hotheaded…_

The hours tick by and the clock chimes again and again. The words said cannot be retrieved. They circle, attacking the mind over and over. A poison that cannot be remedied no matter the excuses that spill from tongues. They repeat causing a new ache, a new sickness, with each replay.

Silence breaks with the shrill call of the phone. Trembling fingers fumble with buttons. An unknown number, an unknown voice. Exhaustion licks at his body. His muscles give and he slides to the floor. Another sob chokes him. Fresh tears burn his eyes as his vision blurs and shakes.

_Confusion… Dread… Sorrow…_

The words whisper cruelly into his ears. His fault. His wish.

_**I wish I never even knew you!** _

The universe - in a sick twist - grants his desire.


End file.
